


Even Better

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-08
Updated: 2007-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Even Better

Title: Even Better  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: R  
Challenge: #69: Pensieve Memories  
Warning(s): Sexual activity betwwen consenting adults.  
A/N: Thanks to the slashchat girls for their help and suggestions. ;) I couldn't resist this, given what number prompt it is...  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Even Better

~

The firelight kissed their skin, highlighting muscles and scars alike. Their bodies moved in tandem, undulating as they devoured each other with fierce intensity.

Harry’s lips played over Severus’ skin, savouring the moisture welling from the tip of his cock, making Severus groan.

At Harry’s touch, Severus closed his eyes, allowing himself to return...

Harry giggled when Severus tackled him. “And you thought me mad for wanting a Pensieve in our bedroom,” he said, looping arms around Severus’ neck. “Which memory?”

“Our first sixty-nine,” Severus purred.

Harry grinned slyly. “We can do even better now,” he promised, and they did.

~


End file.
